7: The Story Of A Dangerous Women
by oddsawesome
Summary: Rescued by six at the age of seventeen, i was trained under the guidance of One, and the respectful watch of Six and the others. over time, i grew close with the Six, seeing them as family, and neglecting my real family behind. training soon blossomed me, an i became the seventh most dangerous person on the planet. these aren't just memories of a mercenary, but me, the author.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Rescued by six.

September 15, 2032. I am 34 years old. I am a single mother with 2 daughters. The house is big and warm and I am sitting at my desk near the fire place. Times are changing among this world. So, I have sent Katie and Sadie to stay with there father. That is, until I've sorted things out. I'm sitting. Not sure what to do. On the desk is a picture of a man dressed in green. His eyes are hidden by black sunglasses. That's all he ever wears is green. I stare at the picture longer and longer until I get up from my desk and reach into the deepest corner of my closet and pull out a big gray box; a box I haven't touched since I was 23. I take off the cover and look at the items inside. The items of my merciful past life. The ninja head band, the black with white design combat suit, the tall black boots, and the necklace, a silver chain necklace with the number 7 on the bottom. Sighing, I get a blank notebook from the supplies cabinet, and I begin to write: my dearest Katie and Sadie, the story you are about to read is the reason why I've sent you away. It's also the reason why I've been paranoid, sad, and edgy. By now, you're at your father's place, hearing stories about life when he was young. But what about mine? Mine is probably a story that's too classified. You girls are only 9 years old, but you change things with intelligence you thought you never had. So why are things like this? So jacked up from how it began….

My story begins on a hot July afternoon, 2015. The streets are covered in concrete and soot, buildings are crumbling, and the sky is orange gray. People are running from something. Something terrible. The military fights off a monster. A monster mutated by nanites; tiny microscopic machines that have gotten into everything. The nanite event has changed us all. I and my family are one of the lucky ones. But now I'm all alone. I'm walking through the streets bare foot. My clothes are in tatters. My hair is a mess and I'm gasping in pain. I was at the store, just trying to buy some milk for my family, when the monster attacked. Now, all I want to do is to make it home alive. I'm only 17. 17 years is not a long time. I must stay alive. I had too. Every step gets more and more painful. I manage to make it down the street and around the corner. My face is numb, my bare feet burning on the hot asphalt. Finally, I crept my way towards a puddle, and that's when I fell to the ground. I look at myself in the mirror of the puddle. Not very tall, long, frizzy black brown hair, almond eyes, and medium chocolate brown skin. I felt too weak to get up. I curled into a ball near the puddle and fell asleep. I can't really remember how long I was out, it could have been 45 minutes to an hour, but as I awoke I could hear someone calling me. I managed to open my eyes at the person standing before me. "Are you okay?" He asked. That's when I got my first look at MR. Agent six. He was tall, wearing a full green suit with a weather vest, brown shoes and a tie. On his face he wore black sunglasses. He looked like he could be mixed with Asian and something else. I wasn't sure then. "Yes, I'm okay." I said. I stood up, but the ground seemed to sway and six caught me in his arms. "You're not okay." He said plainly. "Lets get you back to where I live." He talked with little or no emotion in his voice, and his face kept the same stoic expression the whole time. As I leaned on him for support, I noticed that in the sleeves of his jacket, there were twin blades. That made me nervous. "This guy is dangerous?!" I thought. But boy, little did I know, I would be just like this dangerous man in the next 9 months.

We arrived at some kind of building that reminded me of those military bases you see on TV. Six entered the pass code and the door slid open and we walked inside. The door slid closed. It seemed forever that we walked down the hallway. But we arrived at some big room and six said to me, "Be quiet and don't say anything unless they ask you." The door opened. There, sitting among the floor was Dos, Trey, IV, and five. I blinked at the people sitting before me. For some reason, I had imagined deadly ninjas with thick blades and guns. But a man dressed in a yellow suit, a overweight guy in a gray combat suit, a man wrapped up like a mummy, and a girl dressed in a rock `n roll hot pink outfit, with a pink guitar slung over her shoulder was not what I expected. "These people?" I thought, even today, "Are the most dangerous people on the planet?" I sat down, unsure of what I had come to. "One is not going to like this six." Said five icily. She had a British accent. "Not like what?" I thought. "You know how he feels about "guests." Said Trey. IV sighed. "Too late to send her back now." He said. "Look at her, she's a mess." Said Dos. I closed my eyes. I did NOT want people talking over me. "Look up!" said six. He looked me straight in the eye. "You are going to talk to One." He said. I gulped. "Who is One?" I said aloud. Five stood up. "I'll take her." She said. She grasped my arm. Her grip was tight. We turned around several corners then went up a dark hall with 9 steps. Five entered a pass code and the door slid open and we walked in. the room felt drafty. "Kneel." Said Five. "Lower your face, don't speak until you are spoken too, wait for him to acknowledge you." I nodded. "Don't look him in the eye, answer on time, and keep sentence's short and to the point." She said. "And, she said "Try not to let your fear show, you'll look more impressive if you don't show your fear." Then Five left, I was alone with One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Meeting One.

**I suffered massive amounts of writers block while trying to write this story, so sorry if the next chapters seem dope. :( **

I could hear something moving towards me. Then I heard a deep voice saying "look up"! Icily and plainly. I slowly raised my shaking head. A monster. A red plump monster with a gold collar and glowing yellow eyes before me. (Later, I would learn that one used to be a human, and he had gone E.V.O. during the nanite event, and he had been fighting it for five years.) "Who are you?" he said aggravatingly. "Makayla." I said. One growled. "Never heard of a makayla before." He said stoically. I could look no further. "I did not ask you to look away." One growled. I raised my head. "Why did six send you to me?" One asked. "He found me." I said. "In pain." "Suffering." I could hear my voice shaking. I choked down some of my fear by swallowing. "Are you strong?" One asked. "Partially." I said. I don't know how I did it, Katie and Sadie. The creature before me looked like it would bite my head off if it wanted to. "I want to learn." I said. "To become better." I said. The reason why I had said those words, because at that moment, my wild and crazy mind thought, "Hmm, what would it be like to take a different road in life?" "A life where people know me for who I am, like one, Dos, Trey, IV, Five, and Six? "My life was good. But I'd always have this taste for 'the crazy stuff." One snorted, like he really didn't want to acknowledge what I said. "These are the most dangerous people on the planet." One said. "It takes years to really build up that power." "Training, agility, speed, strength, attitude, mental and physical power." "You must master it in a certain way." One said. "I am going to let you stay here, for many reasons why." Silence for a long time. Then one took a deep breath and said, "I will train you, you look like a strong girl." "But, I know who you want to be, and that may not happen." Said One. I wanted to ask "Why?" but One cleared his throat and said, "I see you." "You have softness, doubt, confusion, fear, and a little temptation." "You have to change those things, develop a hard attitude, take Six for example." He said. Then One sighed, like he was making the biggest decision of his life. "Five will take you to your room." Said One. I couldn't believe it was over that fast. Five came into the room. She stood there waiting with a stoic expression on her face. "Your training will be full of walls and obstacles to overcome." Said One. "Like primary colors, pain, emotions, struggles, are all part of the colorful life." Then One was gone. I blinked at the spot where he had been sitting at. "Let's go." Said Five plainly. We arrived at my room in no time flat. Everything looked so white and plain, but the atmosphere felt militaristic. "Dinner is in an hour." Five said. 'Don't be late." Then, she left and closed the door. I didn't really cry that first day, only a few tears dripped from my eyes and stained the linoleum floor.

Everything appeared to go eerily silent when I came to the eating center. Trey grabbed a chair and yanked it over to an empty space. "Right here." He said. So, here I was, sitting at the table, eating dinner with the six most dangerous people on the planet, and little do I know, I was to become number seven. I tell you, I had never felt as weird and scared and numb as I did on that first day. After I ate, I went tot the bathroom and tried to get myself together. "You're here now." My conscious said. "So what are you going to do?" I knew I could not be scared. I had to fight it down to the best of my abilities. I found a brush under the sink and managed to pull my tangly, knotty mess of hair into smooth silkiness. Then, I climbed into bed, and fell into a dream.

When I awoke at 3:00 AM, it took me a few minutes to figure out where the heck I was. Then it all came back to me. The monster attack, agent six, meeting one, most dangerous people. One. The red monster was a seared memory in my brain. Randomly, I climbed out of bed to see if anyone else was up. But I saw no one. Sighing, I went back to sleep.

When getting to know someone for the first time, it can be hard to know what to say and do, and you may end up looking foolish. Katie and Sadie please do not stop reading. There's more in these next chapters that mom needs you to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- training days

At 7:00 AM later that day, breakfast was served. I ate slowly, going over the events of yesterday. Finally six came up to me and said "Today you start training." "There is an obstacle course of trees outside." "You must take the red ball and make it to the red flag on the other side without getting caught by us." He said. So I followed six outside. I took the ball in my hands and stared at the tree's. "We'll start out slow since this is your first day." He said. I gulped. I hoped that I would make it out alive. "On, your marks, get set, go!" six shouted. And I took off as fast as I could. But in seconds, six was in front of me and used his martial art abilities to try and knock the ball out of my hands. I held on tight and ducked out of his grasp. I turned the corner around the tree carefully scoping my surroundings, and six was in front of me again and I dodged his swinging arms and legs. I tell you, it's hard to move out of the way with a ball in your hand. "You have good flexibility and speed." Said six. "Were you an athlete?" he said as he continued to fight me. "Yes." I said. I tried to make a move on him and he used one hand and shoved me back into a tree. The ball fell out of my hands. I moaned in frustration. "Don't do that." Said six. "It was your first try." Then, he handed the ball back to me. "Again." He said. All morning, we trained. Every time, the ball was knocked out of my hands when six used his fighting skills to knock me to the ground. "You are determined." He said. "That is a good thing." "It will help you prosper in training." He said.

That night, when the day was over, I stretched out my sore muscles by practicing my gymnastic stretches from when I used to be on team. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it. Five was there. "Yes ma'am?" I said. I wanted to address her nicely as possible. "Six wants you." She said. So I followed her down the hall, a door opened on the right, and I walked in. The room was dark and there were candles lit on the floor. "O-kay?" I thought. "Sit." Said six. I sat down. "In order to keep thins in balance, you have to meditate." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes and thought to the best of things. "inner peace." I heard six whisper. I wanted to ask questions, but I was afraid questions might annoy six so I saved them. I have no idea how long I meditated but I do know that it was late when I went back to bed. Day two's training was harder this time, Five was my opponent and she was much stronger and colder than six. Plus, she had that guitar in her hands. I nearly got hit in the head once, but that was all. "Not bad either." She said to me. I swore I saw a slight smile on her face. The next day, IV was my opponent. He had the ability to unravel his mummy bandages and use them in combat. Twice, I almost made it to the red flag, but IV caught me. I wanted to please one and myself. After training, at night, I'd go for a meditation lesson with six. Sometimes there'd be a cup of hot green tea. Sometimes lessons from a book. But it was so nice, having someone to sit next to and talk after the "attack", even if it was one of the most dangerous people on the planet. Day four. My next opponent was trey. He didn't have any weapons, his large size and massive strength was his ability. Five warned me about trey, saying that he can be "A complete blockhead." But I stayed focused, I got past him, and finally, I touched the flag. Trey seemed shocked. The next day, I got past Dos's and his weapon like cane, which sprayed knock out gas. Amazingly, I got to the flag again. I was tired. But I had done it. "There will be lot's more training in store." Said Five. "Lot's more." Said Dos. "On Monday, we'll do something different." Said six. "Phew." I thought. Because a rest is what I really need. Then, an alarm sounded, Dos, trey, IV, five and six, rushed out. "There's an attack." Said six. "Stay here and read the lesson book." "When you start getting really comfortable, we'll take you on a mission to check things out. Said six. Then they were gone. "how long were things going to take? I thought. Could I really become a dangerous warrior like these people? Was I strong enough? I missed my family. I wonder if mom and dad are worried sick about me. 98% chance I was sure they were. Why 98? Well, for all I know, mom and dad could know I was somewhere safe. I made the green tea, and after that, I went to read the lesson book. One random question drifted through my mind as I read. "Is six fond of me?" suddenly I was coming back to reality. But the question still lingered. "What if me and him are the same in some way?" I thought. I closed the book and went to use the bathroom.

As the days passed, I practiced my obstacles to the best of my abilities. One morning, six took away the red ball and taught me how to use a nun-chunk. "Now you really start learning." He said. I tossed the nun-chunks back and forth, practicing with a few Tei Kwan Do moves six was teaching me. They were clumsy, but I was learning. Believe it or not, we even went to the gym where I practiced lifting weights, and ply metrics. I did balancing and stretching, then it was back to the base for more training with the nun0chunks. "Maybe one was right." Said six after a very good practice. "You could become just like us." "I see something in you." "I don't know what it is, but it's a change." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Things had changed so suddenly since the rescue that I thought, "This is my chance." That night, after meditation, the crazy question kept nagging at me. "Is six fond of me?" finally, I gave up and thought, "Probably… I know I am. "Don't be stupid." One side of my brain said. "He's 21 and your only 17." Another side said, "That's not too far along, besides, he probably doesn't fond you THAT way." Thinking no more, I went to sleep.


End file.
